Through New Eye's
by Illaona
Summary: since Sarah's adventure not forgotten but not dwelled on busy working with a movie co. enter one new location,it's eccentric owner and his aide, what lie's ahead/first story R/R please
1. Default Chapter

summary- since sarah's adventure not forgoten but not dwelled on busy working with a movie co. enter one new location,it's eccentric owner and his aide what lie's ahead..J/S please r&r thankyou  
  
disclaimer...nope i dont own a thing that's labyrinth that belong's  
  
to the great and late Jim Henson and co.my imagiantion just broke free of it's cage and has gone to run amuck...amuck amuck amuck with a couple of it's character's and so here we are...  
  
a/n note's- ok from much encouragement of my friend's and fanfic laby writer's them selves shinigami and jackalgoil they told me that you never know if you can do it unless you try so i made my decision and im giving it a try,now let me tell you all that this is the first time that i've writen anything in story form for anybody!to read i know that im not the best of spellers and that my punctuation is dreadful (english was not a high point for me when i was in school- theater,art and voice was)lol so please be patient with me im learning as i go and with my trusty dictionary,thesaurus and beta i think i'll be ok.   
  
a a/n.. all characters that are not of labyrinth are of my mind if you would like to use them im sure they wouldnt mind because i dont just ask first please:)   
  
Chapter 1...Prologue-Time Fly's  
  
It's been nine year's since Sarah's adventure through the Labyrinth and although at the time she would have given anything to be an actress,now she would'nt change a thing.To act by one's self is one thing but to act in front of an audience is completely diffirent.She never knew she had a case of stagefright that she could not over come. So instead of being on the stage she would work behind it so she became a costumer.She always did like playing dress-up as a little girl, and a bit older so she was completely happy to do it now,but instead of working in a theater or playhouseshe was working for a very small movie production company.  
  
Allen was the owner,just one of his many title's.As the owner he also was the director,manager,  
  
location finder,and a few other thing's too.Sarah didn't have many friend's in high school and once she left,she had none.They had all left either for more schooling or job's.Untill she started working for the company then she met Ena and soon after they became great friend's.Ena was the set designer and even helped out building sometime's down to the smallest detail.In some ways she was very much like Sarah and her costume's,everything had to look just right before it went to Allen.Their were a few other people in the company too.The general techie's about four or five an two assistant's to Allen,The actor's were then hired later,and so a new day started.  
  
"Hey Sarah" Allen said in his chipper tenor voice sipping on his morning ritual coffee.  
  
"Hey Allen. How are you? So what's new today?"She said tossing her overfilled bag to the floor.  
  
"Pack your bag's babe we're going on a trip."He said with a slight smile sipping on his coffee again and looking over some paperwork.  
  
The atmosphere was layed back untill it was time to get down to business.  
  
"Oh realy?"Sarah raised an eyebrow"Where to darling?"she said with a smirk of her own.  
  
He looked up with a shiteatin grin and blurted out" The Highlands"."The Highlands? Where's that Allen?"she said with a confused look in her eye's.He then went on."North West Ireland.I found this great location it's about sixty mile's from a place called Castlebar,and can pretty much get it for nothing.It's an old manor and the owner and his aide live on the property.He said we can use it for as long as we need.He rent's it out every so offten but he's alway incessant that he stays on the property,says he won't get underfoot.We won't even see much of him,if at all.He also said that we can stay in the manor for the time we're there and use the property as we want except for certin area's that are off limits, great find huh?."  
  
"Wow! Allen that is great and for almost nothing,double bonus.And she did a thumb's up to him. "Ok then i'll go and get started packing up the costuming stuff we'll need. "  
  
"Ok Sarah.Oh! and if you see Ena tell her that I need to talk to her about a few thing's."  
  
"Ok Allen no problem."She then grabed her bottemless pit of a bag and started out the door  
  
heading for the costume room,thought's already running through her head of what to bring.  
  
"Oh and Sarah" She turned almost out the door."Yes Allen?"  
  
"Thanks for all the hard work you do,what would I do without you?"  
  
"I dont know Allen,but thankyou"She then went out the door with a smile on her face and started down the hall.  
  
Allen was a wonderful boss a truely good man.He Always made you feel that you we're part of the bigger picture and not some low peeon working for nothing.He always made it a point to let you know how much he appreciated your work for him and his company.  
  
As Sarah made her way down the hall she almost ran right into Ena,her mind lost in thought's of list's of what to bring.  
  
"Hey Sarah!"Ena yelled with glee.   
  
"Oh" her head poped up."Hi Ena.What's up?"  
  
"Did you hear?Work and a vacation all in one who knew?"She said with a big smlie and giggle making her red curley hair bounce with her.  
  
"Yeah,I heard! Sound's like alot of work,and fun,remind's me of all thoes fantsay book's I use to read when I was yonger."At that an image of her adventure passed though her mind  
  
and she smiled fondly at the thought,it realy did help her out later in life  
  
making her look at thing's closer and making her a stronger person knowing she had to do,  
  
what she had to do,to get by in life.  
  
When her thought's faded it was only a moment but it was there,she looked back to Ena.Who had learned all of Sarah's little quirk's with time.Still standing there  
  
with a big smile plastered on her face and Sarah grined in return knowing Ena saw her cought in the moment.  
  
"Oh! that remind's me before I forget.Allen wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Oh thanks!I'll catch you later then.Place's to be and stuff to do.See Ya!"And she bounded  
  
down the hall happily.  
  
"Ok I'll see ya later then.Bye."She grined,she really did like Ena a lot.In the six year's that she had known her she had not seen her down one day.She was always happy and joyful.  
  
Sarah turned back the way she was going.She had to make list's and check them twice,  
  
and start some packing before the day was done. 


	2. 2look at all the pretty's

Disclaimer...nope I don't own it still but one day... lol and this little story I came up with is still all in fun and for purely amusement so come and take a walk with me down the path of my mind...come on...it's ok ...you just might enjoy it and hereeee we go   
  
Chapter 2-Oh Look At All The Pretty's  
  
As Sarah made her way into the room,still grinning from her chat with Ena.She looked about to relish in all her hard work.And she made a small gasp.The sun's ray's filtering through the tiny window's.Rack's upon rack's of beautiful color's.The deepest of red's like the juice's of a pomegranate,the most flaxen of yellow's as of gold shimmering beneath the water's surface,blue's and purple's that only after a sunset could bring,vibrant green's of what you remember from your crayon box as a child,and an array of many other's flooded her eye's and made her heart beat overjoyed.Hers,what she had done with her own hand's and mind.Most of the costume's she had worked on for Allen, and his small time film's.But their were some from her own collection.  
  
Many of them being period piece's,from Napolianic to Victorian,Medieval to Edwardian,up to the roaring twenty's,even some cheesy futuristic one's.But her favorite's were the one's of old.Lovely lady's in flowing gown's,gown's that women wouldn't be caught in nowadays unless on stage.It amazed her sometimes at how a woman could wear such dress's with so much to them day after day.  
  
But she loved it yard's and yard's for her to play with,create with.This was her craft,her wearable art.She put everything into them all of her spirit,her love,and even a bit of her soul.  
  
Blood,sweat,and tear's went to making them and hours upon hours of long days and nights.  
  
Over the six year's that she had been with Allen's company she literally made hundred's of them and there they all hung,begging to be touched,calling out to move again with their grace and beauty,demanding her attention.She looked through the room seeing what costume's to bring and saw one special costume poking out from it's dark covering that she was very proud of and loved dearly.  
  
Allen had made a film where there was a ballroom scene in it and the main girl had to wear a dazzling ballgown,so she had made the one from "her" masked dance.Allen had loved it,he said it was one of the most beautiful thing's he had ever seen.  
  
His word's had made her heart sore with happiness and she even got a little misty too.She had spent many long hour's on it,it had to be perfect,just like it had been.She started towards it and when she got there removed it's covering that kept it safe from everything,even other's eye's.  
  
She took in a sharp breath and blinked as the sun's light hit it,slightly blinded and shocked as a prism of glorious crystalline color hit her dead on.Her smile then turned to a slight frown and she sighed a little,it had been some time since she had looked at it.She moved to her right to sit at her drafting table.She sat just looking at it and old thought's started coming back into her mind again.Her eye's slipped closed and head tilted to the side as the sun's ray's warmed her face.  
  
Out of all the thing's she had gone through in the Labyrinth,the one she was most fond of,treasured essentially,was the time of "that" masked danced.Yes,she did care for the friends that she had made,but something about that dance stayed with her and wouldn't let go.  
  
They did not stand there as challenger and opponent,heroine or villain,good or bad,but as man and woman.As she had thought back time and time again of the event's during the dance she thought most on how he had acted.He grasped her in his arm's so gently as if she was the most delicate of flower's and moved her across the floor with such grace,like that of a boat on the gentle wave's of the ocean.She almost felt like she was sliding across an iced pond not even knowing her feet were moving.  
  
It was the first time that she had danced with another,the only time she had danced with another.  
  
Her hand in his,his other on her waist and her other on his shoulder.  
  
"So firm,so strong."She whispered to her self in the haze of memory.A small shiver ran up her spine at remembering in more precise detail of how his hand's felt on her body.  
  
At that her heartbeat quickened ever so slightly and her breathing picked up.  
  
She had thought's of him more often then not and it was always when she was busy.  
  
How was he? What was he doing? Did he do other things then just take wished away children and rule his kingdom? Did he have friends?.  
  
There were so many unanswered question's she had and she guessed that it had been so long she probably would never see him again,but why would he want to after what had happened.He probably didn't even care for her.The girl who beat his maze.  
  
But she hung on to that little bit of hope who knows why but she did.Just maybe if they could meet again on better term's,actually have time to talk every thing over tell why thing's happened the way they did,then possibly thing's could be different.  
  
From then to now she had grown and thought on what had happened.Yes both of them at the time were every bit justified in there action's.She did ask that her brother be taken and he did take him.She wanted an adventure and he gave her that too.Even Though she would not change the decision's that she made.Now it didn't matter,she never saw her family.Her dad,Toby and Karen moved across sea's for her father's work and she never got to see them.So she was on her own,except for Ena.But now she just wanted thing's to be different if there was only more time,more time then thirteen hour's.  
  
Now he was the mystery man,a man she desperately want to know more about,a man she couldn't even remember his name.Just as she was on the verge of remembering it,then it was gone.Yes she had only heard it once but it still bothered her greatly.  
  
At that last thought her eye's snapped open when she heard a few of the techie's going down the hall talking about some card game that they had.  
  
She glanced over to the clock and noticed that more time had passed then she had thought,being so lost in her thinking.Well she could not dwell on it now there was just to many thing's to be done before the crew left in a few day's.And she still had her list's to make up,well here came another almost sleepless night. 


	3. Countdown

Disclaimer... 2nd.virse same as the 1st nope I don't own it. never have never will It's just all in fun and away we go...  
  
a/n ok for me being a big dunderhead last ch I forgot to say Thankyou to...Keirin,Emerald skye,Kistalrozes,letylyf,Becka,Dwan,Labyris-if I missed you this time don't worry I'll getcha next time And a super big thanks to Gamie and Irene -if it was not for their help This story would not read very well Oh and sorry about this update taking so long but life took a left turn and well you all know how that go's Don't worry this story is not forgoten and I do plan to stick with it untill the end and with that said On with the tale..  
  
Chapter-3 Countdown  
  
It was already late in the afternoon. The last day to finish the rest of the packing.  
  
Most of it had been done. Sarah had spent the days before packing late into the night. And today the trunk's had to be done, locked, and ready to go. For tomorrow they left for Ireland.  
  
The red eye flight.  
  
Sarah had already packed her clothes and thing's and had brought them with her. After work she was going back to Ena's for the night, to make things easier the next morning.  
  
Four 'o' clock came awfully early.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Gason and Jareth sat in the parllor. A few rooms ahead of Jareth's private chambers. Having the same discussion that they have had time and time again.  
  
"Jareth why must you be so pigheaded?"  
  
Gason said. As he stood up from the cozy and inviting chair. Crossing his arms over his chest and leaning a shoulder against the fire place mantle.  
  
Gason was just as tall as Jareth.But where Jareth's hair was pale and wild, Gason's was a dark fawn in color. And he wore it in a short ponytail. When it was loose it reached just about to his shoulder's and it whisped at it's end's.  
  
"What?" Said Jareth as he uncrossed his legs and sat higher in the wingbacked chair.  
  
"You heard me."Gason then spoke as for a child, with a tinge of amusement in his voice. "Why is it that you are more stubborn then a mule?"  
  
"I would watch my word's if I..." But before Jareth could finish his word's Gason cut in.  
  
" I will mind your threat's, but nor will I take them sciously as of right now!"Gason was starting to become agitated.  
  
Gason and Jareth are the best of friend's and have been since boyhood. He knew what he could and could not get away with, with Jareth.  
  
"Gason, Gason, Gason" Jareth said, the last on a heavy sigh. As he brought his left hand to his forehead and rested it there."Why must we go through this again and again."  
  
" Because Jareth!"Gason's voice clear and optimistic, as he spoke. He stood tall from the mantle, walking to Jareth and leaning down to his face, his hand's placed on the armrests.  
  
"It has been nine year's, nine year's Jareth! And you've not even tried to brake this punishment". And he made a huff. "Or curse as you like to call it."  
  
He looked straight into Gason's eye's now. His anger starting to build.  
  
"You think I don't know that!" He stood up abruptly. Making Gason back off. And he started to pace.  
  
"I'm sorry Gason I don't mean to be irate with you." Jareth's voice had gone back to its normal tone, but still held a bit of an edge to it.  
  
"It's not your fault." Jareth stopped pacing and looked to his friend. "I have fully accepted the consequence's of this curse, of this punishment."He corrected his words after Gason gave him a stern look.  
  
"But it's not your fault either Jareth."  
  
Gason looked back to Jareth with caring and concern." You have no control over who you will..."  
  
"Please, Gason can we leave it for now. These talk's are always so draining."  
  
His voice now laced with exhaustion.  
  
"But Jareth." "No Gason! I will deal with it if or when the time comes"  
  
" Well.... I think your going to have to deal with it a bit sooner then that."  
  
Gason started to shift uneasy. He then turned his gaze to the mantle, and started to play with the dust that had gathered there.  
  
Jareth's gaze hard on him."What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well...I...ER....hummmm."Gason still did not look Jareth in the eye.  
  
"Gason?"He said with warning laced in his voice. Jareth's eye's did not move, but His arm's had come up to cross over his chest.  
  
Gason stopped playing, an finely turned and looked Jareth in the eye, with a gleam in his own.  
  
" I rented the manor to a little film company." " YOU WHAT!"Gason did not falter and his word's came out a bit rushed."And there's no use in calling them to cancel. They'll be here in a day or so."  
  
Gason was always trying to help Jareth out with resolving his punishment in his own sneaky ways.  
  
Jareth just stood there in shock, mouth gaped open like a fish. Gason just returned Jareth's shocked look with a whimsical grin. And then he was gone with a poof of smoke.  
  
Jareth blinked twice. And then yelled at the top of his lung's.  
  
"WHEN I GET MY HAND'S ON YOU."Gason replyed, his voice light on the air. But still no were to be seen."You'll have to catch me first" His voice held a tad of playfulness.  
  
Jareth just huffed and grumbled, and then slumped back into the chair, shaking his head.  
  
Jareth and Gason were really more like brother's then friends. They had been together for so long. And always tried to do the best for one another. If it had been Gason in his situation, he would have done the same thing. Jareth gave a little smile remembering old times.  
  
Jareth would just have to wait and see what the next few days would bring. 


	4. A Hard Days Night

Disclaimer...as much as i've tryed I still don't have the rites in my hands...bummer ah well one has to keep there dreams lol so I won't make you wait anymore here you are....eat up *G*  
  
Chapter-4 Some Where Over The Rainbow  
  
The hour was late. Sarah leaned back in her chair,and looked at the trunk's and gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Finely done." she said and droped her head into her hand's that were resting on her knee's.  
  
Ena stumbled in a few moments later. Sarah looked up at the sound of someone coming in,and saw her. She looked just like Sarah felt, tired.  
  
"Hey zombie women,How you feeling?"  
  
Ena just looked at her unmoving, and grunted.  
  
"Oh, that good huh?" And Sarah gave her a little giggle and a small smile, all that she could muster from lack of energy.  
  
Ena looked at Sarah with pleading in her eye's and said in a begging voice. "Can we go now, sleep...the pillow is calling my name...please."And she cracked a smile to her.  
  
"Yes, we can go now, everything's done."Ena came to life at that. "Good! Grab your crap and let's leave this popsicle stand. Thank god I don't live far away."  
  
"I second that! Tommorrow is going to be a long day.Well at least we can get some extra sleep on the flight" Sarah said as she garbed her purse and thing's, heading out the door, turning off the light's." I don't think so I hate flying that's why I take the train if I can.  
  
Her and Ena headed down the hall said their good-byes to Allen. Told him that they would see him bright an early the next day. They went out to Ena's car, loaded it up with Sarah's stuff, and off they went to get some much needed rest.  
  
Ena told Sarah in the car on the way to her place. That the reason that she didn't like flying was because, that she didn't like the idea that she could see the ground coming at her if they were going to crash, she much rather be on the ground an crash if she was going to die.  
  
" It's odd I know, but I just feel safer on the ground then in the air."  
  
Sarah just nodded her understanding. She was just too tired to get into any kind of discussion right now.  
  
She just wanted a hot shower and some sleep. The caper from a long hard day.  
  
As they pulled up to Ena's, Sarah thought on how she wanted a house instead of an apartment one day.  
  
The house used to be Ena's grandmothers. And on her passing she had left it to her. It was small only one level with a full basement, but on the outside Sarah thought it some what look like the cottage from snow white and the seven dwarfs.  
  
Ena had once asked Sarah to move in with her, but Sarah had declined. Saying that they needed to have there own space at times. And Ena understood completely.  
  
Ena opened the door and went in and Sarah stumbled in behind her, droping her stuff just inside the door. " Ah, home sweet home." Ena sighed and let her stuff fall to the floor as well. She then moved to start turn on a few lights so they could see where they were going.  
  
In Ena's house when all the light's were off it was pitch black, not even a bit of light from outside. There were no street light's near her home. Just the way her liked it, when her wanted complete relaxation.The neighbors were really cool people as well. Most of them being older couple's, with children already grown and moved on.  
  
They all liked Ena as well. She always being respectful of them, letting them know if she was going to have some people over, and if the noise got out of hand to give her a call.  
  
Everybody in the neighborhood happy with the situation.  
  
As Ena came back into the living room after turning on a few more light's she saw that Sarah had flung her self on to the couch face first. Her right arm over the top, her left draped over the edge on the floor, feet hanging off the bottom,dead asleep.  
  
Ena gave a little giggle, put her hand's on her hip's and said. "Well sleeping beauty, where she lay's is where she stay's."  
  
She just shook her head at the sight of her friend. "goodnight Sarah." "Mmmmmm." Was her response. Ena then turned and headed off to her room for the land of sleep as well. 


End file.
